The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Plumbing systems are widely deployed in industrial, commercial, domestic, institutional and military settings to control the directional flow and delivery of gases and fluids, such as potable water, water based liquid solutions, chemical mixtures, sewage, and other gaseous and fluid materials in singularity and/or in combination and optionally with solid particulate. The prior art includes many automated devices that automatically divert a fluid flow on the basis of a detection or non-detection of a quality of the material flowing past or proximate to an environmentally responsive element. In just one example, offered for the sake of clarity of explanation and not meant as an expression of limitation of the scope of the method of the present invention, the prior art includes devices that selectively divert water between two channel outputs on the basis of a temperature of level heat received by a temperature-reactive actuator. Certain prior art device with this operational characteristic are often designed to automatically channel water above a set temperature or heat density to a shower or a sink output and alternately to divert water below the set temperature or heat density to an alternate channel.
The prior art, however, wholly fails to disclose, motivate or enable the provision of an override of the automatic diversion function to enable a user or system to selectively apply force to alter the fluid flow path as would be caused by the prior art device in the absence of an override dynamic. The prior art thus teaches the insertion of an automated fluid diversion device into a fluid floe environment without optimally providing a means or method to efficiently cancel or alter the automated action of the prior art device on those occasions when an outcome other than that intended by the structure and operation of the prior art device are desirable.